ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Central City Military Force
Central City Military Force is the main power that protects the city. They serve under the Center Sage Overview The CCMF is led by the Head Captain. Under the Head Captain, are the 6 masters. Each master is partner with a mega level digimon. Under the 6 masters are the big 3. The Big 3 are young adults, who are partner with digimon and they aspire to be apart of the 6 masters. Without the digivice, the masters must forge bonds with mega levels instead of digivolving to Mega, like the Digidestineds can. Each Masters has 100 squad members assigned to them and each have a purpose. Center Sage-Hibiki Hibiki is a old man with a huge grey beard. He wears a long flowing gold robe. He is nonjudgmental and kind man. Even though he hated the Digidestineds, he treated the new gen with no hate. He even took a liking to Wen. He is quite powerful despite his old age, taking on and beating the 4 horseman with their digimon alone. He even fought Kuroshiro to a stand still before getting killed by a surprise attack by Loweemon. The 5 Elders The 5 elders are the civilian representatives of the government in central city. None of them have real fighting capability expect for Yami. Yami who took blood from Jason's families and merge with it, to awaken Rinn. Takai Takai is the former Head Captain of the CCMF. He was very strong and very expressive. Everyone liked him and he liked everyone. He is partner with Gaiomon, but he sent him to research a "darkness" He is very tall with black hair and blue eyes and he has beard. He wears bandages covering his forehead. Takai fights using a samurai fighting style. He was a mentor to the Digidestineds for awhile before his death at the hands of the Brotherhood. He was replaced by Azazel as Head Captain. The 6 Masters The Big 3 Appearance + Personality Yuki Yuki is the strongest of the 6 masters. He is lazy and cheerful. He usually not serious, but the time comes he can get very serious. Wen says his blood lust is as strong as Gennai. He wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. He is a tall black man with a bald head, he wears a black eye patch over his right eye to conceal his Brave Eye. Masayoshi Masayoshi is the leader of the police force. He is serious and very prideful. He didn't trust the Digidestineds at first and he hates Wen. He wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. He is tall middle age man with a military style look. Kuroi Kuroi is the leader of the black ops. He is quiet and observant. He rarely talks and is always watching people. He wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. He has black hair and is considered short, he wears black sun glasses. Blade Blade is the youngest of the 6 masters, he leads the patrol units. He is very loud and annoying. He constantly wants to fight strong opponents and is stopped by Mina. He wishes to fight Wen & Jason. He wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. He is very tall with spiky white hair. Mina Mina is the only female master. She leads the medical unit. She is mean and controlling. She is very caring despite this. She wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. Mina is considered to be very beautiful while being very tall. She has long brown hair. Sumato Sumato is the leader of the intelligence unit. He is very smart while being very opinionated about being smarter than everyone else. He wears the long black cloak with the CCMF logo. He is average height and wears glasses. Togato Togato is the strongest member of the Big 3. He is very prideful and very arrogant. He is tall with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Hado Hado is the only female member of the Big 3. She is very eccentric and very cheerful. She is short with green eyes and pink hair. She is quite a rare human possessing 3 Noble Phantasms. Koji Koji is a member of the Big 3. He is very serious while being very nervous. He is average height with black hair and brown eyes. Teams CCMF